The Keyblader that fell for the Ninja and Theif
by Nicole Miku
Summary: KairixYuffiexRikku
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"So why did you decide to tell us this story now?" Kairi asked while her, Riku and King Mickey were walking down the stairs of Yen Sid's tower. Mickey just told Riku and Kairi the story of the time he saw Aqua in the Realm of Darkness.

"I just thought now was the appropriate time. I mean now Riku and I are going to go save her as soon as we drop you off at Radiant Garden to do your training." Mickey said

"Shouldn't we wait to tell Sora where we're going?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry." Riku said. "If we need him I know he'll be there."

They exited Yen Sid's tower, got in Mickey's Gummi Ship and flew off toward Radiant Garden. "Hey Mickey, how are we supposed to find a way into the Realm of Darkness? As you said it's not easy to find."

"Well if we keep believing I know we'll find it." Mickey said

"You have no clue, do you?" asked Kairi

"Nope, not a one." Mickey said truthfully

"Hey Riku, you got any ideas?" Kairi asked

"I just might but you're not going to like it." Riku said

"Well what-" Mickey started before being cut off by Riku

"Look there's Radiant Garden." Riku pointed out. "Kairi get ready this where your training begins."

"Alright thanks Riku, thanks Your Majesty." Kairi hugged Riku and shook hands with the King and was teleported right in front of Merlin's house. "Alright this is where it all begins."

As she walked in a rather tall person almost knocked her down. "Woah sorry" said the tall male. "Hey I don't know you. You got a name?"

Kairi just looked at this man in awe. "Kairi." she finally said.

The man just chuckled "So you're Kairi. You're the one Sora's going on about. My name is Leon. Nice to meet you Kairi. If you're here to see Merlin he's inside."

Kairi walked inside. "It won't be as simple as that to get your friends back." said an old man wearing a wizards getup.

"I want to see them. Isn't there way to teach me faster, old man?" said a spiky red head wearing a black trench coat.

"Teaching you that wouldn't matter if you don't get the good training first." Said the old man

"What are you doing here Axel?" Kairi piped up making them both look at her

"It's Lea." Lea corrected her. "If you must know though, I am training here to become a Keyblade master. But the old man won't teach me what I won't.

"Because I don't even know if there is a way to bring back Roxas or Xion." the old man said. "Anyway great to meet you Kairi. I'm Merlin the wizard and I will be training both you and Lea here. Will you first summon forth your Keyblade." When Kairi summoned it Merlin was almost blew away. "Could it be..."

"What is it?" Kairi asked curious what made Merlin suprised.

"Nothing, it's just I could swear I've seen that Keyblade before." Merlin Said

"Well anyway-" he started but then was interrupted by someone typing on a computer. "Cid do you have to do that now?"

"Yes or else the town won't get rebuilt." Cid said

"Hey Cid." said a young woman. Kairi's jaw dropped and right then she could swear she saw the most beautiful girl ever


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The girl was short and had short black hair. She wore a black headband which was too big for her by the way the ends of it was along her back. She also had a white sweatband on her right arm and on her left was a black one. She also wore a black vest over a black shirt with a floral pattern. On her lower half, she had black booty shorts. The belt was like her headband, too big for her. She also wore black knee high socks that had blue and white strips past the knees. Finally, she wore brown boots that were white on the bottom, where the toes are and at the top. The laces were also white. Kairi kept checking her out. The girl felt like she was being stared at. She looked at Kairi, smiled, and walked over to her.

"Hey, who are you? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." The girl called Yuffie said. She then noticed Kairi's Keyblade. "Do you know Sora?"

"One question at a time Yuffie." Merlin said. "This is Kairi. She's training to become a true Keyblade wielder like Lea here.

"And yes, in fact I do know Sora. We grew up on the islands together with our friend Riku." Kairi said.

"Oh, so your Kairi. Sora talks a lot about you." Yuffie said looking amazed

"Yuffie did you need something?" Cid asked

"Oh yeah, Leon needs you." Yuffie said. "The town's defense system is going buggy again at the bailey."

"What do you mean by buggy?" Cid asked.

"You have to go see." Yuffie said

"Alright well you're coming with me." Cid ordered

"Okay." Yuffie said

"Merlin mind if I went with them?" Kairi asked. "It could be good training."

"Lea you go as well." Merlin said. Kairi sighed. She really wanted to be with Yuffie alone, after they brought Cid to the bailey of course.

"Alright let's go." Lea said sounding a little annoyed. "But I suppose they need a strong man to protect them."

As they started walking to the bailey it was just Heartless, one after the other. No matter how many Lea, Kairi, and Yuffie knocked down it seemed to double. "Where are they all coming from?" Yuffie asked sounding exhausted about halfway there.

"No clue." Lea said sounding just as exhausted.

"Let's just get Cid to bailey." Kairi said taking down 3 shadows. She was trying to put up a strong front but she was as exhausted as the other two. "Let's keep pushing forward."

They eventually reach the bailey after an hour of doing nothing but slaying Heartless. Everyone fell right on their backs exhausted. "I feel like I could sleep for a year." Lea said

"I hear you." Kairi Said

"Ditto." Yuffie agreed.

"So, you finally made it." Said a voice coming a few feet away from Kairi. As they sat up they saw Leon. "Sorry for calling you out hear Cid."

"What's the problem Leon?" Asked Cid truly curious

"Look." Said Leon. Just what they saw was something they never expected.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The town's defense system was actually creating Heartless. Kairi, Yuffie, Lea, even Cid was shocked at what had become of the defense system.

"So Leon. I guess you want me to fix this?" Cid asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah. But do you know of any way we could help?" Leon asked expecting one of two answers

"There might be something at Ansem's old research lab. We should split into teams." Cid said

At that point Kairi practically jumped on Yuffie and said "Yuffie and I will go with Leon."

Leon just shook his head. "I guess Lea will go back to Merlin's with Cid. We'll let you know if we find anything. By the way Kairi try to keep up."

"I won't need to try." Kairi said.

"Okay great." Yuffie said.

"Let's go. See you soon Cid." Leon said.

"Alright. Break." Cid said. Leon, Yuffie and Kairi went down the new steps the Heartless created last time Sora was in town while Cid and Lea went back to Merlin's.

As they were running, Yuffie asked. "Kairi, do you know where Sora is." They were taking down Heartless like before: With no end to them.

"Sorry, after he failed his Mark of Mastery he went off on his own. But I know he'll come back when we need him the most." Kairi said wishing that time was right now.

When they made it in the postern, there were no Heartless, much to their relief. Yuffie asked huffing and puffing. "What do you mean Sora failed the Mark of Mastery? He save the worlds from darkness… twice, didn't he?

Kairi answered, also huffing and puffing, and sat in front of Yuffie "When he was in his Mark of Mastery his heart almost fell to darkness. Riku had to go inside of Sora's heart and destroy the darkness in Sora. With that Riku became the newest Keyblade master. I thought they should both become Keyblade Master's. I guess Yen Sid thought different."

"Enough resting you two. We have to keep moving." Leon said. The other two sighed and got up but as Kairi was standing up she lost her balance and landed right on Yuffie and their lips touched but only for a moment. They both got up really quickly and Kairi face was red. "Are you okay, you two?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." Kairi said.

When they made it into the computer room. Yuffie asked "Leon should we try asking Tron what the problem is?"

Leon went to the computer and screen and said "Hey Tron, you there.

A voice then came from the computer. "Yes Leon. How can I help you?"

"Do you know what's going on with the town's defense system?"

"I might. There's more Heartless here. Is Sora, Donald and, Goofy with you?" Tron asked

"No, those three are not with us but we can send someone else there to be with you." Leon answered

"I'll take all the help I can get" Tron said.

"Let's send two people." Yuffie said.

"Two is better than one." Tron said

"I'll send them to the Pit Cell." Leon said

"Alright then." Tron said

"Yuffie, are you sure?" Leon asked

"I'm sure. Me, Kairi, and Tron. We can make it to the I/O Tower." Yuffie said

"Actually we'll have to go to the Solar Sailer and make our way to the Core." Tron said

"Alright Yuffie and Kairi, stand in front of the transporter." Leon said. They stood side by side. Before they were transported Kairi felt something grab her hand and it turned out that it was Yuffie's. They were then digitized.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All of a sudden Kairi was inside what looked to be the central system of a computer and she realized that her outfit had changed and she just had a program outfit that had pink lines going through them. She looked at Yuffie who was pretty much the same except the lines were black. She saw another girl with them she looked not much older than Kairi and Yuffie and the lines on her outfit were yellow. They then saw a man running towards him. The lines were light light blue "I was expecting to see two people her not three."

"Hi, I'm Rikku." The new girl said. "I guess I flew a bit too far and got digitized."

"I'm Yuffie." Yuffie sad stepping forward. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kairi." Kairi said. "You must be Tron. I must ask how do you know Sora."

"Yes, I'm Tron." the man said. "Sora, Donald, and Goofy, helped me before."

"Oh, ok." Kairi said. "So where are we supposed to be going?"

"This way." Tron said.

"Yuffie. Can I go back first?" Rikku asked.

"Remember, that time you and the other Gullwings stole my ice cream. Even though it's only you this is your chance to make it up to me." Yuffie said

"We were just playing with you."

"Than you should have given back to me and not eating it yourselves."

Kairi just started pushing the two of them because Tron was waiting for them and she was getting annoyed at them arguing over ice cream of all things. The two of them stopped arguing about the ice cream and started walking. "So I thought there were Heartless." Kairi said

"They're farther up." Tron said. When they entered the I/O hallway Heartless started appearing. Unlike in the outside world there were not an infinite number of them so it only took a couple minutes to destroy them.

"I guess we can take a break." said Kairi. "Let's get to the Solar Sailer." As soon as they boarded it Heartless appeared and of course it took only minutes to defeat them. When they reached the core. Tron walked over to the console and started working on it. "Why did you need our help."

"I thought there would be more of them." Tron said as he stood up. "Back to the main computer in the hallway before the I/O Hallway is where we should start. I'll send you girls back first."

Kairi grabbed Tron's arm. "We're not going to leave you here alone. What if more Heartless attacked and you couldn't take them all by yourself? Who would be your backup?"

"Alright, let's go back then." Tron said


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they were about to enter the Main Computer area someone materialized in front of them. Kairi, Rikku and Yuffie had no idea who it was. All they knew was that this person was a bit taller than Tron and had red lines on his outfit

"Sark. How are you back? Me alongside Sora, Donald and Goofy beat you and the MCP." Tron said. Kairi realized his eyes were a little weird as when she looked into them they had a weird mark inside of them.

"That's not the same Sark you remember, Tron." Kairi said as she summoned her keyblade, Yuffie pulled out her discs from her back which turned into ninja stars, and Rikku pulled out her short daggers. "I think he's beyond the point of reason. It's time to fight." Kairi said as she and Rikku tried to take him down from the sides but he blocked them with his disks

As Tron went to slash him with his disc. Sark just jumped back still with no sound. He threw his disks at Kairi and Rikku who, even though they blocked they were knocked back. "Too strong." Rikku said

"Yuffie!" Kairi said as she unsummoned her Keyblade and locked her fingers and squatted down.

"Damn she's got a nice ass." Rikku mumbled to herself. Yuffie put a boot on Kairi's hands and Kairi tossed her as Yuffie tried to throw her stars from above Sark trying for the height advantage. Kairi re summoned her Keyblade.

"Tron you get one side, Rikku you get the other." Kairi said as she was charging straight at Sark.

"She's really cute when she authoritative" Rikku and Yuffie thought at the same time.

Their attacks were nothing but a success. But Sark didn't derez. It was like he was frozen. "Well let's get to the Terminal." Said Tron. When they got to the tower he went straight to the terminal and started working. After a few minutes he said, "That should do it. Now let's find out what's up with Sark… Hmm that's odd."

"What is it?" Rikku asked.

"Look." Tron said. The screen said "Data can only be accessed through User Terminal." "Looks like sending you back is the next logical step." he said

"Try opening up a chat interface with our world. Leon would know better than any of us" Yuffie said.

"Alright" Tron said and did as Yuffie told him. "Hey, Leon you there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I also have Yuna and Paine here as well." They heard Leon say

"Rikku are you okay?" Came what Rikku knew as Yuna's voice.

"I'm fine Yunie. How are you and Paine?" Rikku asked

"Better now that we know you're alright." Yuna said

"Leon we need you to try and access Sark's data." Tron said.

"I can't do anything. It's a miracle that we can talk. I hate to say it but send the other three back. I really hate to leave you there with no backup but we can't let them be trapped." Leon said

"It's for the best." Tron said.

"Don't we get a say?" Kairi asked

"Sure would you like to be trapped in a computer or be back where you can travel to different worlds?" A different voice asked coming through the mic. Rikku knew who it was instantly

"Paine's right." Rikku said. "We have to go back."

"Kairi we know how much you want to help but there comes a time when you run out of options and have to give up." Yuffie said.

"It's not just us we have to think of. There's the four of us and now Sark." Kairi said looking out the door.

"There's nothing you can do for him by being stuck." Leon said. Kairi knew he was right but didn't want to leave when there was something weird going on inside this world.

"Tron can we leave through this terminal?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes. I'll send you back to the User world. Please try to fix this. Oh one more thing Leon." Tron said.

"Yeah what is it?" Leon asked

"The town's defense system should be running normally." He said then he looked at the three other girls. "I wish you three the best of luck." He then pressed a button. "I'm honored to meet you three." He hugged them and then they appeared back in front of the transporter.

"Welcome back." Leon said. "Rikku, what happened

"Yeah you look different." Said Yuffie

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked then she looked at the glass and was surprised at what she saw.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rikku was a normal sized human. At this point Kairi got a look at her. She thought she was if not just below as beautiful Yuffie. Rikku had long blond hair that went just below her shoulder blades. There were a few strands that were on the front of her and went to just below her breasts. She had a blue headband on top of her head. She also had beige ribbons going from her wrist all the way to just below her shoulders. She also had a scarf that was red but got yellow as it went down her. It went down to just past her knees. She had a black belt that was undone but it hung around her neck. She wore a yellow bra. She had a yellow thong on. She wore green-brown booty shorts that were held up by a yellow belt that had yellow belt pouches on them and the belt pouches had orange-brown straps. On her feet she wore white short boots at least they would be except that they when they hit above her ankle they were a light blue.

Rikku noticed that Kairi was checking her out. She giggled and said "Like what you see." Kairi just nodded.

"Yunie, Paine you two are so tiny." Rikku said as Kari finally saw the two pixies in Rikku's hand.

"Why are you big again?" Yuna asked

"I don't know." Rikku asked.

"C'mon Kairi let's get you back to Merlin's" Yuffie said.

"Right' said Kairi

"Me and the Gullwings will stay here and try to see if we can 'derez' Sark." Rikku told them.

"I'll keep an eye on them" Leon said

"Guess it's just you and me going back." Kairi said her face going red.

"Looks like that." Said Yuffie her face going red as well. Yuffie grabbed Kairi's and they intertwined their then walked out of Ansem's old research lab hand in hand.

When they walked out of the door, Kairi took her free hand and put it to Yuffie's face turned so it was facing Kairi's and then they put their lips together. For them it was a magical moment between the two lovebirds. When they were down a trail saliva was all that connected them. "That was really cool." Kairi said. "You're really good."

"You're not half bad yourself." Yuffie said.

They walked the rest of the way to Merlin's. However when they got back to the house no one was there. Kairi and Yuffie took this time to relax. Kairi sat down in a chair and Yuffie sat down on her lap. At this point they kissed more passionately and more violently than they did outside Ansem's old research lab. Kairi then picked up Yuffie and broke up their make out session to literally throw Yuffie onto the bed but as soon as Yuffie landed Kairi got on top of her and went back to making out with her.

Kairi wanted to see more of Yuffie. So as she was kissing Yuffie she took off Yuffie's shirt. Under that shirt was a black bra which Kairi took off with ease. She then removed her lips from Yuffie's. She then sucked on Yuffie's left nip while she played with Yuffie's right.

"K… Kairi… please don't stop." Yuffie said while she was moaning. Then Kairi took off Yuffie's shorts and panties and threw them to the side and started fingering Yuffie's pussy. "OH MY FUCKING GOD. YES, YES. DON'T STOP." Kairi then took her entire fist into Yuffie who came just then. Then Kairi started eating Yuffie out. "KAIRI, PLEASE DON'T STOP, KEEP GOING. KEEP GOING." At that point Yuffie came all over Kairi's face. Yuffie was too exhausted to stay awake after that and fell asleep. Kairi covered both her and Yuffie up and went to sleep cuddling her.

"I love you, Yuffie." Kairi said as she was about to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kairi woke up the next morning with a kiss from her new love: Yuffie. When Yuffie saw that Kairi was awake she said "Morning beautiful."

"I could say the same to you." Kairi said smiling

"You made me feel good yesterday so I'm going to make you feel good this morning." As soon as she heard that Kairi took off her bra and her shirt and threw them to the side and let Yuffie have her way with her.

Yuffie started sucking her neck at first. And then kissed Kairi for a couple seconds. Then she sucked Kairi's right boob and used her tongue to play with Kairi's nipple. She used her free hand to play with Kairi's left nipple. "Yu… Yuffie… I want you keep going." Kairi said between moans. All of a sudden Yuffie stopped and took off the rest of Kairi's clothing. Than Yuffie put her fist inside of Kairi. "IT HURTS BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD." Yuffie then started licking Kairi's clit. Kairi came all over Yuffie's face. "Thanks Yuffie you made me feel a whole lot better." Kairi fell back asleep right then and there

A few hours later Kairi woke up and Rikku just walked in. "Leon sent me back her to fetch Merlin and no one is here but you. So any reason your clothes are all over the place."

Instead of answering her, Kairi just asked, "Where's Yuffie?"

"Checking out the town. She ran outside just before you woke up." Rikku answered

"Hey Rikku, what are the Gullwings?" Kairi asked.

"We're nothing special. Just three treasure fanatics." Rikku answered. "Now are you going to answer my question?" Rikku asked.

"Me and Yuffie, got a little carried away." Kairi answered. She felt her face burning up.

Rikku sat on the edge of the bed and asked "What do you mean?"

Kairi said "This" and she leaned over and kissed Rikku. Rikku's eyes enlarged but began to close as she found herself enjoying the kiss. Then Kairi broke off the kiss turned Rikku a bit and made her lie down so that her head was on the pillow.

"K...Karii... W… What are you doing?" Rikku said.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie" Kairi thought to herself


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kairi took off Rikku's top and started sucking her tits. Rikku couldn't help but moan "Kairi, don't stop." was all Rikku could say before another moan escaped her lips. Kairi then took off the rest of Rikku's clothing. She then inserted a finger into Rikku's pussy and started licking her all over. Kairi then felt something she didn't feel when she was fucking Yuffie, The blanket was getting smaller? She than saw Rikku's hands clenching the blanket. She then realized Rikku's toes were curled in the blanket as well. When she realized that she inserted her entire fist into Rikku. At that Rikku screamed. "Kairi… I'm about to… I'm about to… c… cum." As Rikku finished she arched her back as she came. "That. Was. Awesome." Rikku said then fell asleep.

"Finally." Kairi said. "Better go find Yuffie." She got dressed fully when a puff of smoke appeared and Merlin was right there. After that a portal to the darkness appeared and Lea walked out of it.

"It's good to be back" said Merlin. Than she saw Kairi. "Why do you look so tired." Merlin asked

"I just woke up." Kairi lied.

"Well then did you fix the town's defense system?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. We did. I can't believe that computer is another world."

"So. Where were you going?" Merlin asked

"Going to find Yuffie." Kairi said

"Make it back here as quick as you can." Merlin said.

"Right." Kairi said. She walked around, taking down Heartless as she went like it was nothing. All of a sudden Yuffie came down from a rooftop as Kairi was about to enter the bailey.

"Hey Kairi, looking for someone?" Yuffie said

"Yeah, you." Kairi said

"What's up?" Yuffie said

"I…" Was all she could say.

"Did you do something you don't want to tell me?" Yuffie asked. Kairi nodded. "Don't worry about it then. I love you and you love me. If you know something that'll hurt me don't say it.

"Yuffie." Kairi cried and hugged her first lover. "I love you and will always love you. I fell for Rikku and I gave into urges. I'm sorry Yuffie."

"It's okay Kairi. I'm kind of surprised you fell for Rikku but in all honestly we didn't expect her to stay normal human sized after we escaped that computer. But in all honestly I almost gave into my urges. It's ok to love both of us." Yuffie said. She kissed Kairi. After they broke off the kiss all that was said was "Let's get you back to Merlin's house


End file.
